Naruko the new Kyuubi
by NaruSaku fan 100
Summary: When Cagalli crashed on the Deserted Island she didn't find Athrun but something else, something that has been trapped on the island for a very long time who is the girl with whisker and nine tails and what does she want? Yuri don't like it then you don't have to, may contain blood later on and death.
1. Chapter 1

A/N well hi everyone here I am with a brand new story for you all and it's a Yuri on too, hell this may turn into a Yuri Harem if you guys like? Now what is the story about well you may have to read to find out lol as I will not give it all away just like that now will I. Anyway I do not own Gundam Seed or Naruto if I did well I would have done a far better job and Sasuke would have died or been in jail for all that he did.

**Chapter 1 Her name is Naruko**

When the Skygrasper landed Cagalli had let out a sigh of relief that she was unharmed aside from just a couple of scrapes and bruises. It was quite a miracle, falling almost two thousand feet in the air and managing to land on the beach of some unknown and most likely uninhabited island. Cagalli figured that either must have had either an extraordinary amount of luck or an angel was watching over her for get out of that situation in one piece.

Either way she was immensely thankful for surviving that crash landing. Cagalli activated the manual release mechanism for the Skygrasper's cockpit and the machine slowly opened allowing her to exit the mobile armor. She stretched her limbs a little before she wandered inland hoping that the place that she found herself on was inhabited by people who would hopefully have some kind of communication unit that would allow her to contact the Archangel.

'_Ha, and maybe I'll suddenly just sprout wings and fly back to the Archangel too.'_ she thought bitterly knowing that while her Skygrasper had been crashing she hadn't see any real indicator that the place would be inhabited but she still wasn't willing to completely give up hope on that. After all Cagalli had been much more concerned with landing the crashing Skygrasper safely rather than taking in the sights.

If this place didn't have a way to call the Archangel she was pretty much screwed as the communications systems had been seriously damaged in the crash. To make matters worse Cagalli didn't even have the first idea on how to fix them. Cagalli began to wander into the nearby jungle hoping that she would find something, _anything_ that would help her get off this island and back to the Archangel.

The jungle itself was very thick with vast amounts of dense foliage and as Cagalli slowly made her way through the various branches and plants walking ahead towards what appeared to be a clearing. Good maybe now she could find something there that could help her get off the island and back to the Archangel. Once she finished clearing the foliage and made it into the clearing which happened to be nearby a small cliff that overlooked the ocean.

Cagalli just simple looked out at the ocean and wondered just how she was going to get off this island. "Damn it I need to get off this place." She said to herself as she jumped down from where she was and looked around to notice a few markings on the stones. "What the..." Cagalli said as she looked at them and saw that there was many more.

Cagalli was a little confused by all this as to what this meant. "What the hell?" Cagalli just looked around the island as she wondered more now than before what was going on.

Turning around she saw a cave and noticed that there was slight movement inside. "I'm not alone here." Cagalli thought as she took out her gun and began to make her way to the cave as Cagalli soon noticed a sleeping blonde girl with pig tails on the ground.

What stuck out was the fact that she had three whisker marks on each cheek but also the fact she had very little, but it was enough to cover her up well only just. Cagalli couldn't help but wonder just what she was doing on this island all alone like this or even how she got here.

It was then that the girl began to move as her eyes began to open showing she had deep sea blue eyes but Cagalli noticed something was very off they were not normal eyes at all. They were silted like a cat's or a fox. _'What the how can someone have eyes like that.'_ Cagalli thought as something told her that what she had seen outside was meant to keep the girl on the island.

All Cagalli could do was slowly back away hopping that they girl didn't see her. "Hmmmm that was a good nap, just wish I was not stuck on this damn forsaken island." She said with a scowl as Cagalli soon noticed this and knew this island was a prison for this girl, but the question is why. "Oh I wish I had at least someone to talk to at least, I mean look at me." The girl said as she gave a sigh. "I'm talking to myself, well better than going crazy." The whisker blonde said as she gave a giggle.

Cagalli was shocked at what she was hearing as she looked at the girl who just started to giggle a little as she looked around. "But I will get off this island soon and then I will show them why they should fear me the new Kyuubi." The girl giggled once again as Cagalli noticed nine tails come out from her which made her gasp at this.

The girl just looked to where she heard the noise come from as Cagalli quickly moved to hide and she soon heard the girl giggle once more. "Well it looks like that someone has come to my so called home, but I wonder who you are?" She asked as she moved to where Cagalli was and smiled. "You know it not good hiding I can smell you." She said as she began to sniff the air while Cagalli got her gun ready as she made sure to take the safety off.

"Oh what are you trying to do." She asked as Cagalli looked right next to her to see the girl looking at her as she grabbed hold of the gun a throw it away, "Well nice to meet you I'm Naruko." The blonde said with a smile as Cagalli backed away from her.

"Stay away from me!" Cagalli yelled as she wondered what would be the best course of action right now to take right now.

However Naruko just giggle at this as she moved slowly over to her fellow blonde moving her hips back and forth. "I have to say you've got spunk, and I like that." Naruko said with a grin crossed over her face as she moved closer to Cagalli. "Yes I like that in girls very much, I like them with spunk which is what you have."

Cagalli was still shocked by all this as she backed away a little more from Naruko however she soon fell into a small pool of sea that was starting to come in soaking her clothes, as Naruko just looked at her fellow blonde with a sweet and seductive smile on her face. "Oh would you look at that." Naruko said as she giggled as she pulled Cagalli up from the cold water. "Now you all cold I bet trust me I lived here for so long now." Naruko said as she once again smiled at Cagalli.

Cagalli was still worried at what this girl wanted with her. "What do you want with me?" She asked as she looked at the blonde girl.

With a light giggle Naruko just took her to her cave which she called home. "Well firstly I think you're cute, and as you can tell I love girls like you, and I also want to get off this damn island that I have been stuck on for so long." Naruko said as she lit a fire with her hand, which again shocked Cagalli at how she was able to do this.

'_How can she do that?'_ Cagalli thought as she looked at the girl who started to take what little clothes she had on off, while Cagalli was shocked by this. "What the hell are you doing getting naked?!" Cagalli screamed with shock, while Naruko just let out a giggle as she set her clothes next to the fire.

"Well you need to let your clothes dry and I know that you won't want to take them off with me here, so I thought I would do the same. So that at least in this way I can make you feel a lot better, besides you still haven't told me your name and I would like to know that?"

For a moment Cagalli just remained silent towards Naruko wondering if she should really be trust the blonde right now or not. "Cagalli my name is Cagalli Yula." Cagalli spoke as she looked away from Naruko.

Naruko just smiled as she walked over to Cagalli and placed her hand on Cagalli's chin and pulled her head so that Cagalli was now looking at her. "Hmmmm that is a lovely name," Naruto said with a smile. "Now come on you can't stay in those wet clothes can you?"

With a blush on her face Cagalli nodded at this knowing that Naruko was right, as she was starting to feel slightly cold in her clothes. "Well I guess that you're right..." Cagalli said as she was soon cut off from Naruko who and managed to have Cagalli lay on the ground. "What are you doing?" Cagalli asked as she looked up to Naruko.

Once on the ground Cagalli continued too look up at Naruko as the blonde just smiled down at her. "Well I'm helping you out." She said with a grin as she slowly began to take off Cagalli's jeans that she had on as Naruko soon saw the green panties that Cagalli had on her as she girl simple blushed at this.

Naruko didn't stop there as she soon moved forward as Cagalli looked up at Naruko as she began to take off Cagalli bullet proof vest off which Naruko found a little hard as her red shirt was lifted up showing off Cagalli stomach and a breast slightly, even the neck less she had on was showing too.

Yet it didn't take long at all before the vest was taken off as Naruko smiled some more as she removed the last of her clothes and noticed that Cagalli was not wearing a bra. "Oh that is sexy." Naruko said as she giggled a little and removed Cagalli panties with her teeth.

'_Oh my...' _ Cagalli thought as her face was soon bright red at being naked in front of the girl in front of her but Naruko was just smiling at her as she moved closer.

"Now see doesn't that feel better than being in some wet clothes?" Naruko asked sweetly as Cagalli noticed that their faces were getting closer and closer. "You know I meant what I said before Cagalli, you really are a sexy girl, droop dead sexy in fact." Naruko said with a smile that crossed her face as she move her head closer to Cagalli's face as with is a flash Naruko's lips connected to Cagalli's, this just made Cagalli's eyes shot open in shock at this as she soon felt Naruko's tongue rubbing along her lips wanting to gain entrance.

'_This is not happening I'm kissing a girl, this is my first kiss I ever had.'_ Cagalli thought as her face was still red with embarrassment over what was going on as Cagalli was unsure what she should do, but could feel Naruko still licking her lips still. Slowly Cagalli closing her eyes as she opened her mouth and felt Naruko's tongue rubbing on her own, which caused Cagalli to moan a little at this as she began to move her own tongue as Naruko began to lightly moan.

Both blondes continued to kiss as Naruko began to move her hand towards Cagalli's breast as she began to rub it lightly making Cagalli moan a little as she still kissed Naruko. _'So good feels so good.' _Cagalli thought as she just continued to kiss Naruko as slowly she wrapped her arms around Naruko and pulled her closer.

Soon the two broke away from their kiss as a string of saliva connected the lips, Naruko just looked down at Cagalli as she saw her blush and simply smirked at seeing this. "Hmmmm, well I must say that was a good kiss, Cagalli chan." Naruko responded as she licked Cagalli neck cause her to moan. "Oh you're so soft."

Naruko moved her hand across Cagalli's breasts as Naruko continued to both lick and suck on Cagalli's neck while using her hands to play with Cagalli's breasts, which only caused Cagalli to moan even more as she began reach out her hands to play with Naruko's own. "Oh that feels good Cagalli chan." Naruko said as she whispered into Cagalli's ear before licking it.

"But I think that we should stop hear." Naruko said as she pulled away much to Cagalli's disappointment.

Cagalli just opened her eyes as she looked up to Naruko. "Why did you stop?" Cagalli asked as she looked into Naruko's eyes, as she just looked at her with a grin over her face.

"Well I don't think your ready for something like that just yet Cagalli-chan." Naruko said as she looked at Cagalli with a smile crossed over her face.

Cagalli on the other hand just looked over at Naruko as she was a little shocked at what the girl had just said to her, which also made a her frown a little. The whisker girl had made her fell so good and all from such simple little things as well and right now Cagalli knew her body needed more, hell she wanted more and she didn't even know why.

Cagalli just looked over to the fire as she noticed that Naruko was moving away or starting to and in that moment Cagalli grabbed hold of Naruko's hand and pulled the girl closer to her. "Oh no your no you don't!" She cried show her fiery attitude that she was well known for as she looked over to Naruko and saw the girl just smiling back at her. "I may not know what going on with me but I felt so good and I sure as hell won't let you end it just like that!"

Naruko on the other hand just gave a smile at her and she looked at Cagalli and gave a smirk towards her. "Well that is good then as I so wanted to make love to you been a long tome since I had someone." She said with a hint of sadness that Cagalli caught.

But Naruko just smiled as she looked at Cagalli and moved a little closer to her. "Cagalli-chan," She called out lovingly, cupping her cheek in her warm hands and smiling at her. "Will you let me show you how much I love you?"

"Yes." she answered.

Leaning down, Naruko's lips collided against Cagalli's once more. Her tongue asking for entrance, the moment she granted it, she began to explore. Cagalli moaned as she felt the passion she was pouring into the kiss, and decided to answer back with the same amount. Nipping her bottom lip, the blonde moaned softly. They panted as they pulled back, their foreheads touching, and the two smiled at one another.

Naruko gave Cagalli a foxy grin which only caused Cagalli to blush at seeing this from her fellow blonde. Cagalli moaned softly as she could feel her hands stroke her sides with love and tender. Naruko groaned as she felt small hands burying themselves into her hair and the other caressing her back. Naruko's lips attacked her neck and began to lick and nibble at the soft flesh. They moaned together as their breasts rubbed against each other which just made both moan once more at each other.

Naruko took her hand and placed it where his heart was. "See, you're making my heart beat crazy."

Cagalli simple blushed in response only to receive a grin from her soon to be lover. Cagalli moaned as Naruko's lips found her neck again and began to leave soft kisses. She giggled as her tongue circled her bellybutton. Quickly, the blonde buried her face between Cagalli's legs and took her sweet delicious scent. It was a unique addictive scent, more importantly it smelled good to Naruko. The blonde tom-boy arched her back as she felt Naruko's wet tongue lick her dripping snatch. She could feel her warm breath against her cold skin. Her body shivered in pleasure as she felt that wet muscle enter her core.

Naruko on the other hand could not get enough of her. She tasted more delicious than ramen which she had not had in such a very long time. She moaned when she felt drops of her essence hit her tongue. This was a taste that she would never forget, and kami, she needed more. Expertly she worked her tongue in her tight wet cavern, trying to coax her into an orgasm. She would switch from licking her inner walls and sucking on her throbbing clit. With just last flick of her tongue, Cagalli arched her back and cried out her first orgasm of the night. Naruko growled approvingly as her juices poured into her mouth. She could feel herself getting wet at the taste of the sweetest nectar Cagalli had given her.

As Cagalli was catching her breath, her eyes widened at the sight of her. Right in front of her was Naruto. "Like what you see?" She teased.

Cagalli began to blush a little as she looked at Naruko's naked body, as Naruko soon started to suck on Cagalli's breasts, while Cagalli let out a moan as some drool came out from her mouth. "So good..." Cagalli gasped out as Naruko smiled at her.

"Oh we have only just begun Cagalli-chan." Naruko told Cagalli as she whispered in her ear. "No, we shall do this long into the night."

"Cagalli-chan, please suck on my tits." Naruko rubbed herself and pulled, letting a bit of milk come out of them. Cagalli started to lick the bit of milk that came out, but she was confused a bit. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"Well no, not yet. I've been able to lactate since my breasts started growing. I think they can help yours grow though." Naruko said with a cheeky grin, while Cagalli started sucking them. _'This tastes so good.'_ She thought as Naruko guided a hand to her lower-region. "Hmm, yes please eat me out Cagalli-chan." Cagalli pants a little as she looked down at Naruko.

Naruko had her legs spread out for her and her hands were down by her pussy, spreading her lips for her. Cagalli was feeling more and more aroused as she lowered her head and took a long lick. Juices were leaking out of Naruko's pussy and Sakura lapped them up. _'She tastes so good.'_ She thought as she rubbed Naruko with her finger.

Naruko moaned at the attention Cagalli was giving her. Her milk that Cagalli drank was doing great work at getting Cagalli horny enough to get really into it like she was really go to sleep with her because she wanted too. She did not lie as it will also help Cagalli grow into an even sexier girl with a sexy figure. She moved her hands as Cagalli was holding her spread out by herself. One hand rubs through Cagalli's hair while the other rubbed her own clit.

Cagalli held Naruko's lips open as she dug her tongue deeper and added a finger to her work. Naruko was really leaking now and she was drinking all that she could. She felt Naruko rub her hair and pulled her closer. Cagalli added another finger and began to thrust her tongue harder.

Naruko was close to the edge, she held Cagalli closer to her as she pants. "Cagalli so close. More, you are doing so well."

Cagalli heard her and could not help but feel a sense of pride that she made someone as sexy as Naruko to react like that. Naruko bucked her hips and panting heavily. "Cagalli-chan, I'm cumming!" she screams in pleasure as she flooded all over Cagalli's face.

Cagalli felt the rush of Naruko's love juices and started to drink everything she could. Her face was a mess, and a bunch was leaking on Naruko's thighs and ass, but Cagalli loved the taste of those juices. Once she was done she licked around trying to get everything clean of Naruko's juices before she was pulled up to Naruko's face and pulled into a heated kiss. Cum was shared as Naruko's tongue dominated hers.

Cagalli was so into the kiss she did not notice that they shifted and she was now on her back. Naruko broke the kiss, a strand of saliva connecting them, before she licked her face and started to clean Cagalli up.

When she was done she smiled and shifted her hips so that their pussies were rubbing against each other. "You did very good Cagalli, now it is my turn to make you scream my name." and Naruko started to buck her hips.

Cagalli was enjoying the feel of their pussies rubbing together. She was panting and moaning as Naruko bucked. _'Kami this feels so good.'_ She thought as Naruko started to rub her breasts and pulled them. She was getting so wet that she had a sex-crazed expression.

With Cagalli moaning on top her, it felt more like lovers having sex. Cagalli was still moaning, but Naruko tried to shift the positions. It wasn't an uncomfortable position, but it took a bit of work as they got on their sides with their pussies touching.

Soon the let out a cry of joy as they both came at the same time. "That hit the spot." Cagalli then positioned and cuddled next to Naruko, as she was tired from sex.

Naruko turned her head and kissed Cagalli on the lips while Cagalli seemed happy as she kissed Naruko, getting ready for another potential round. Cagalli was shifted so she was on her back. Naruko was in between her spread legs with their pussies against each other, their clits bumping into one another. Naruko was bent over Cagalli with her large breast hanging over hers so as she shifted and buck her hips Naruko's breast were rubbing Cagalli's. Cagalli moaned as their nipples rubbed together as their pussies bumped. Cagalli looked up at Naruko and blushed at the loving look she was getting.

"Cagalli I am (Oooh) about to come." She heard Naruko moan with joy.

"Yes so good Naruko me too Naruko. (Moans) Cum with me Naruko please!" Cagalli said as she let out a cry of joy.

They bucked harder before they cum together. They fell panting before Naruko rolled over and shifted Cagalli so she was resting on her breasts. Cagalli panted and nuzzled closer as she drifted off to sleep as Naruko stroke her hair. As she move to Cagalli neck and smiled at her looked at Cagalli's amber eyes with a smile that was crossed over her face. "Now my sweet blonde vixen I will mark you as my mate." Naruko said with a smile as she slowly began to move towards Cagalli neck.

Cagalli herself saw the two sharp teeth that soon found her way to her neck and they dug into her tender flesh As Cagalli just cried out in pain at what was going on, and as quick as it happened it soon ended and Naruko pulled away as a mark appeared on Cagalli neck. "There we go, your my mate now Cagalli-chan." Naruko said to her new mate with a smile as she smiled even more now at Cagalli.

* * *

><p>AN well there we go I know that its a little short and all but I am very busy with so much going on in my life right now and so little time so I will call it and end it with this chapter now as for who else will join the Yuri Harem well that is all up to you the readers.

So far its Cagalli and maybe one another girl, but I will not say anymore. Anyway please read and review and let me hear your ideas as I do like to hear them so I can add them so you can feel happy that you ideas are in this story.


	2. Chapter 2 I want Explanations

**A/N Wow I'm so happy that so many of you liked the first chapter it makes me happy that it story is off to a good start, and that all of you are like the story as well.  
><strong>

**Chaosrin**: Don't worry, I will have more context for this story but I also need to blend it all in making it look just right for you and the readers, and yes Naruko will affect the anime events she has already began the change as well, and yes she is going to be shocked at the technology that she will see.

**TheDarkpokemaster:** thanks man happy you could review this.

**Zero H Gundam****:** Thanks for the review I can say that Lacus will be in the harem for sure.

**Bankai777: **Yes she will join so no need to worry after all I love Lunamaria and I know that Naruko will love her as well, if you know what I mean.

**Kinunatzs****: **well she is still very powerful

**Mr Miliardo****: **Oh tell me about it, just as you said a buttfest all the time and it can get very old and very fast, and don't worry I will have a plot and more of a back story for Naruko, my hope is that I can pull it off in a way that you and the readers will like.

**StrikeExia****: **Thank you and no it won't be just lemons I will have a plot and to answer some of what you wanted to know about, yes the tailed beasts are all in hiding, and yes I will be doing Gundam seed destiny. Now for Kira have no fears he will get Flay hell he can have Meer as well if you like? As for the list many girls you have listed will be in there apart from a few maybe but I can say Miriallia will be in it. As for a unique unit for the cosmic area I'm really am working hard on that I was thinking that she would have more than one made for her, I do like the idea of her channels bijuu chakra in the unit.

**jmspikey****: **Thanks I myself like Naruko and Yuri and hence this story was born.

Chapter 2 I want Explanations

Slowly Cagalli began to open her eyes as she looked around, she could feel an arm wrapped around her body and Cagalli looked to the right to see Naruko was sleeping right next to her. Cagalli was still a little shocked by the girl next to her and what they had done last night, but a smile soon formed over her face as she wasn't sure why but she liked what they had done with each other. _'Once she wakes up she will need to talk.' _Cagalli thought as she looked at Naruko with a smile as she moved some of her blonde hair out of her face.

Cagalli then looked outside and saw it was dawn as the sun was slowly starting to rise. "Nice sunrise right Cagalli chan." Naruko said with a smile as she cuddled up to Cagalli and sniffed in her mate's sent. "You smell so nice."

Smiling Cagalli just looked at Naruko as she remember the bite that Naruko gave her and that she had marked her as her mate, at least that is what Naruko said. "Yeah look, I think you need to tell me what the hell is going on?" Cagalli asked as she gave the girl in front of her a frown.

Naruko just looked at Cagalli and smiled at the girl that was in front of her, and knew that it was only right that she told Cagalli, since they were mates after all. "Well its fine with me, you want to know what's going on and I will tell you what I can for you."

Cagalli nodded at this as she looked over at Naruko. "Well you see what happened is after fight a horrible war from where I used to live a group wanted to use me and the others like me."

"Wait..." Cagalli said as she was shocked at what Naruko had just told her. "Are you saying that there are more girls like you?"

Naruko simple shock her head at this as she looked at Cagalli. "No, I'm unique if you will the other tailed bests are free and in hiding or just relaxing, not sure as it's been a very long time since I have seen them really." She said with a light shrug from her shoulders and a smile on her face.

"Anyway as I was saying it was just a few days after the war had ended." Naruko said with slight anger in her voice and she greeted her teeth. "A cult wanted to use me to build an army."

* * *

><p><em>(Konoha after the forth great ninja war)<em>

At long last the forth Ninja war was over, and while many lives had been lost, but that didn't mean they had died for nothing. And right now one of the heroes was walking down the road with a smile on her face with one thing in mind, Ramen. "Hey Naruko wait up!" A voice called as said girl just looked behind to see who it was only to smile at the sight of her two friends Ino and Sakura.

With a smile Naruko just ran over to the two happy to see them as they had all been busy that none of them had a chance to talk since the war ended. "Hi girls sorry I haven't been able to hang out lately with you or the others but you know things have been crazy."

"Yeah tell me about it Lady Tsunade has had me working like crazy." Sakura said with a tired sigh in her voice. "But thankfully that I was giving the day off."

"Yeah I know the feeling things have been hard since, well you know..." Ino said as she looked down, as both girls looked at Ino and knew full well what she was talking about. After all she had lost her father, something that she knew her mother was very upset over.

Seeing the look that Ino had just made Naruko frown all the more as she just wished that there was something that she could do. It was then an idea popped into her head. "I know how about we got to the bathhouse."

Sakura caught on to what Naruko was doing and she just smiled and nodded to her team-mate and friend. "Naruko's right Ino besides this may be the only time that we can get to at least relax a little, I hear we may have another mission soon an anyway."

Slowly looking up Ino just gave a smile as she pulled the two into a comforting hug as she let out the tears that she had been trying so hard not to let out in front of her mother. "Thanks you two I mean it, thank you both so much."

Both Naruko and Sakura just smiled at Ino when they heard this. "Hey, it's what friends are for after all." Sakura said with a grin that matched Naruko's.

* * *

><p>Later that day the three had reached the Konoha bathhouse as the three began taking off their clothes, while Naruko just looked away with a blush seeing her two friends like this, once fully undressed the three girls stepped into the warm water as they each gave off a sigh feeling the warm water touch their skin. "Now this is what I'm talking about." Sakura said as she closed her eyes.<p>

"Tell me about it Sakura we needed this." Ino said as she closed her eyes as well. "So tell me what the mission is that you two have?"

"Well we're not sure it just baa-chan will be telling us tomorrow I hear." Naruko said as Sakura and Ino just looked at him. "What?"

"You know you need to stop calling her that I mean if she heard you then she should so deal with you for calling her that." Ino said with a frown knowing that Tsunade hated being called old.

"Well you know Naruko Ino some people will never learn." Sakura said with a giggle, as she looked at Naruko, who was grinning at this.

"Well what can I say girls." Naruko said as she giggled. "I just hope this is a quick mission for us I mean Kakashi sensei is so it will be just the two of us."

"Well I hear that it's going to be simple Naruko so we shouldn't have any need to worry I mean there is not much left to deal with now." Sakura said with a grin knowing that all the enemies that they had faced were all dead.

"Well I just hope that you two will at least be safe I mean sure your team helped save the whole world but there are still a few crazy people out there. So can you both just be careful."

Sakura and Naruko both just looked at Ino as they gave a light smile, knowing that a part of her was worried for them both. "Look we'll be fine Ino, whose going to mess withy us more so with Naruko here."

"Yeah, I mean if anyone tries to mess with us then I will kick their ass." Naruko said with a grin as she punched a fist into the air, which only made the other two girls laugh at her antics knowing full well who she took after.

"My mum was right you do take after Kushina, Naruko." Sakura said with a smile on her face as Naruko just blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

Naruko just grinned at this as she remembered what Sakura had said about their mothers being good friends and the story of how they both hated each other, and later on they had become good friends to each other.

* * *

><p>(Flashback end)<p>

With a deep sigh Naruko stopped as she looked at Cagalli. "Well we were wrong it didn't go as we thought it would." Naruko said with an angry scowl on her face as Cagalli could already see her nine tails hitting the ground in anger.

"Naruko..." Cagalli said as she placed her hand on Naruko's own. "Are you saying that your friend was killed by the ones who did this to you?" Cagalli asked as she knew that some groups out there were like that.

Naruko shock her head at this ad looked at Cagalli with a slight smile. "No, she wasn't but I'll tell you another time, okay I just want to get off this rock." She said as she looked outside and just smiled once more as she looked at the sunrise and pulled Cagalli closer. "Right now I want to spend it with you and know all about what is going on in the world, after all it's been so long since I've seen the world."

Cagalli gave a scowl at this, yet she was not angry at Naruko, no far from it. Just being reminded of this war that was going on made her feel so angry and so she soon began to tell the fox girl all that was going on in the world. "You see the year is Cosmic Era 71. The Naturals, humans without any genetic enhancements, are fighting against the Coordinators, genetically enhanced humans. Originally, at the beginning of the war between the two, many thought that it was a forgone conclusion that the Naturals' 'unified' military force, the Earth Alliance, with their numerous forces would win the fight. ZAFT, the Coordinators' military force, proved that theory wrong with their advanced technology, primarily the Mobile Suit, and clever tactics. For many months now, both sides have been fighting to gain new territory and regain what was lost. Around this time, ZAFT unleashed their most devastating weapons at the time: the N-Jammers. Using many of them, ZAFT effectively cut power to most of the world."

"You see Naruko the N-Jammers are devices which suppressed nuclear fission reactions by blocking the movement of free neutrons. Their effective range was so great that even a handful of these devices sufficiently covered the entire Earth, thus nullifying all nuclear weapons and power plants on the planet's surface. And since the N-Jammer also has the side effect of disrupting radio waves, they effectively cut communication across the world until the Naturals managed to come up with some direct communication systems that ignored the debilitating effects of the N-Jammers."

"But why are they fighting with each other?"

Cagalli just looked at Naruko and knew that she had to be told about Blue Cosmos would use and lie to her. It worried her that they would use her as a weapon, but she was not going to let this happen she had to let Naruko know about the Bloody Valentine War and all that she knew.

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning then, you see it all started when a man named George Glenn was born over 86 years as the first Coordinator." Cagalli said as she told Naruko about Coordinators.

She then told Naruko more on the Coordinators after George Glenn reviled to the world what she was while looking for life in Space. "You know when people first heard what he was going to do they thought it was laughable, but as he left to look he told the world what he was and how more people can be like him. But this didn't turn out to be the smartest of ideas, as people wanted the children to have certain eye color as well." She then told Naruko how people had started to hate them for what they could do, and that they could never be as smart as them.

"Fourteen years later, Glenn brought back from his exploration Evidence 01, it was an extraterrestrial fossil found orbiting Jupiter that proved the existence of alien life. This discovery would prompt the temporary weakening of the influence of religious extremists on the world. He also came back with raw materials that advanced the Earth." Cagalli just took a deep breath as she told Naruko how George Glenn was then assassinated by a Natural, who was angry that he was not born a Coordinator.

This just went on as she told Naruko other info that she may needed to know, such as the difference that separated Naturals and Coordinators, while this was being said Naruko just took it all in as Cagalli told her more such as the war that was going on which she called the Bloody Valentine War.

The one thing that Naruko hated from all this was the group called Blue Cosmos and what they did to the people of the PLANT's, it simply in raged her. "I bet they try to use that bull shit on the kids as well so that they too will hate Coordinators as well?" She asked as she looked to her mate and lover for conformation.

"Yeah I think they do." Cagalli said as she frowned a little. "But I'm not sure really..."

Standing up Naruko just smiled, knowing that she was going to change all that. "Well then..." Naruko said as she gave a smirk and licked her lips. "I think that we need to change all that." He said as he looked down at Cagalli who was a little confused by this.

"Now wait a moment, when you say 'we' what do you mean by that Naruko." Cagalli said, as she was a little taken back by all this.

"Well Cagalli chan I'm a lot stronger than a look like." She said with a grin on her face. "I still need to train. As for you well my sweet vixen when I marked you I transferred some of my chakra to you." Naruko said as she pointed to the mark that was on Cagalli. "Don't worry it won't hurt you, it works in many ways Cagalli chan."

Cagalli for her part touched the mark that she was told about as she looked over to Naruko. "Like how, Naruko what does it do?" Cagalli asked as she needed to know that Naruko was not going to use her.

Naruko simple pulled Cagalli into a loving hug. "What I said last night and what I'll say now comes from my heart, I love you the mark you have is so that when you're in danger I will know about it and I can come to help you." Naruko said as Cagalli gave a huff at this as she gave a pout. "But from that looked you can look after your self."

Cagalli pulled away from the hug that she was in as she crossed her arms over her chest but forgot that she was still naked. "Your damn right I can take care of my self I'm don't need to be saved all the time." She said as she gave another huff, which just caused Naruko to giggle.

"Well then." Naruko said as she hugged Cagalli from behind and started to kiss Cagalli neck very softly. "I have nothing to worry about then." Naruko said as she smiled as rested her chin on Cagalli's shoulder.

After a while Naruko and Cagalli soon both got dressed as Cagalli had said that help would be coming soon, once dressed Cagalli began to wonder what the other were doing last night after she had found Naruko.

* * *

><p>-Archangel Kira's Quarters-<p>

Shortly after sunset which was only a couple of hours ago commander Mu had ordered that the search be called off until tomorrow morning. However Kira had made a small protest to that order saying that they still needed to keep looking for their missing friend.

Mu then made it very clear to everyone in the search party that it would be very difficult to try and locate Cagalli in the dark even if she was using signal flares and they all needed their rest and he promised all of them that they would continue the search first thing in the morning. Having quickly realized Mu's logic Kira reluctantly backed off and returned to the Archangel along with the others as ordered.

While Kira was still in the hanger the young Coordinator could tell that some of the other members of the Archangel would've liked nothing more than to go back out into the field to continue to search for their friend. However they were all very tired and were in need of some rest.

Currently Kira was laying down on one of the two beds that were part of his and Flay's shared quarters. Despite being tired from both the battle as well as the ensuing search for Cagalli he still wasn't able to manage to close his eyes. Instead Kira just continued to look up at the ceiling for a while almost oblivious to the outside as he wondered what he had done wrong during that last battle.

He replayed every action that he had taken during combat and wondered if he would have been able to prevent Cagalli from going MIA. Each, and every time that Kira replayed those events in his mind and came up with a large number of different scenarios on what might have happened. The more he thought about it the more that Kira realized that there wasn't much, if anything that he could have done to prevent what had happened earlier that day.

The thought that he couldn't prevent such things from happening left a very bitter taste in Kira's mouth.

Kira closed his eyes for a while and tried to get some actual sleep which was difficult considering that every time he closed his eyes he still thought about what happened. Then Kira felt a hand come over the left side of his chest which made the young Coordinator open his eyes and look over to where the arm had come from and saw Flay laying there next to him, sleeping peacefully.

Kira smiled and looked at his girlfriend for a little bit before gently pulling her a little closer to him which gave him a little bit more comfort and closed his eyes once again, this time he quickly fell into the realm of sleep.

* * *

><p>-Atlantic Federation Capital, Washington DC, Muruta Azrael's Office-<p>

'_It's just a matter of time'_ thought Azrael as he looked over the recent reports regarding Eurasian and Atlantic Federation troop movements as well as rereading a message that had been transferred to him from an unknown source. The message had been sent directly through to his personal computer which a large number of his personal security agents had repeatedly told him on numerous occasions was completely hack proof.

Azrael quickly made mental note to himself to have those security agents immediately reassigned to a small, remote outpost located out in the middle of nowhere.

The message itself was filled with several battle plans signed off by PLANTs defence chairman Patrick Zala that contained a number of details regarding ZAFT's military operation that was called operation Spitbreak which had up until just recently been assumed to be an assault on Panama in order for ZAFT to take control of the Mass Driver that had been created there.

It would seem that in reality however it turned out that the real target of operation Spitbreak was in fact JOSH-A, Alaska.

At first Azrael had his doubts about the message and his first thought was that the message was an almost clumsy attempt at spreading misinformation. But rather than take the risk that the message was false and continue going along with his current battle plans he had several techs check the message's credibility it soon proved to be authentic enemy battle plans.

Rather than share this new information with the Eurasian forces however, Azrael instead ordered his subordinates that were absolute in their loyalty to both him transfer all of the Atlantic Federation forces that were still currently stationed there out of Alaska and into Panama's main garrison forces for "defensive purposes". Now all the only military forces that still remained at JOSH-A were a few battalions of Eurasian soldiers and sailors.

Of course this was only phase one of his little plan, the second phase would occur during the battle for JOSH-A and would involve the noble sacrifices of every Eurasian soldier stationed there.

True it was a terrible and tragic sacrifice but it was one that would allow him to take complete control over the Earth Forces and push everyone towards Azrael and the Blue Cosmos' greatest goal: The complete and utter extermination of every last one of those filthy Coordinators that either lived in the PLANTs and on Earth.

Azrael would soon create a truly Blue and Pure world that was completely free of those disgusting space monsters that were slowly but surely corrupting the purity of both humanity and Earth itself.

Yes it was only a matter of time. "Sir we found one." A solider said with a smile, as he saw the smile that his leader had on his face.

Azrael just smiled ass he heard this. "Very good now bring the creature in here." It had taken soon long to find this monster but all his hard worked had paid off. "Well at long last I found you." He said with a smirk that made who he was looking at give a growl back at him as she didn't want to even talk to this man. "Not talking to me huh, well then, I think that we can change that, as I want to know where your mate was placed I want to use the power of the nine tailed fox?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Cagalli and Naruko were making their way back to the Skygrasper, and before long the two girls had reached the craft that Cagalli was in before she had crashed. "Wow..." Naruko said as she looked at the Skygrasper with awe in her eyes.<p>

Cagalli couldn't help but smile at Naruko. "Well I take it that you've never seen anything like this then?" She asked as she saw Naruko node her head.

"No I haven't, I mean what else do you have space ships?" Naruko asked as she looked over towards to Cagalli and noticed the smile that was on her face. "What you have ship that can go into space as well?"

With a big grin on her face Cagalli just nodded once more as she looked out to the horizon. "Yeah we do hell I'm one right now, well I was before I crashed here that is." Cagalli said as she knew that Kira may still be looking for her.

* * *

><p>Kira and Mu were combing as many islands as they could, hoping that they would soon come across Cagalli before long. As they continued to search Kira started to pick something up on the communication channels. It looked almost like a distress beacon. "Hey commander I found something on the com channels" the young Coordinator stated not taking his eyes off of the communications system while he spoke.<p>

"Yeah I heard it too, the signal seems to be originating from that island over at point A-bravo" Mu said as he pulled the joystick to the right a little sending him flying towards the source of the signal while Kira followed close behind.

They began to reach the eastern shore of the island and much to both Mu and Kira's relief Cagalli was standing right next to her Skygrasper which had landed on the beach mostly intact aside form some easily reparable damage to the machine's hull from what they were able to see. Cagalli was waving a pair of emergency flares over her head so that the rescue team would be able to spot her.

Yet what was more of a shock to the two was she was not alone as there was another girl with Cagalli a blonde girl with two pig tails. "What the, another girl." Kira said as she saw Cagalli was holding hands with her.

The Strike landed almost a hundred meters away form where Cagalli and this girl were standing and the mobile suit began to slowly walk towards her. Once it was twenty meters away the massive machine kneeled down and the cockpit opened up while the Strike's left hand lowered to the ground palm open offering Cagalli and Naruko a ride back to the Archangel.

Once again Naruko was taken back by what she was seeing, which Cagalli noticed but just smiled at as she held onto Naruko's hand and pulled her closer to her. "Hey it's alright Naruko." Cagalli said with a smile wanting to reassure Naruko that it would be safe for her.

"No I'm alright just still shocked that you have been able to make things like this." Naruko said as she looked at the Strike with as much awe as she did when she had seen the Skygrasper.

Cagalli smiled as she looked at Naruko with a smile as said girl was looking all around. "You know despite how much I hated this place, it was still home to me." Naruko said as she looked at the island she had called home.

"Yeah but your free at last, I just hope you'll tell me how you got here later on." Cagalli said as she looked at Naruko as she held her hand a little tighter letting Naruko know she was here for her.

Naruko just smiled as she moved closer to Cagalli and smiled as she kissed Cagalli lightly on the lips. "Oh I will."

Without hesitation Cagalli stepped onto the Gundam's hand followed by Naruko and the hand quickly raised itself to the cockpit of the Strike where Cagalli and Naruko got on without any kind of hesitation while the other hand gently grabbed the Skygrasper before they began to head back to the Archangel.

Kira on the other hand was still shocked by all this as he looked at Cagalli. "So what's going on?" He asked, his voice was very confused that much Cagalli could tell.

"I'll tell you when we get back Kira right now lets just get back to the Archangel and then we can talk." She said as Cagalli felt Naruko hold onto her. And Cagalli knew that flying in something like this must have also been knew too her, which only made Cagalli smile even more.

Once the Strike hand landed back on the Archangel Kira helped Cagalli and the girl Naruko out. "Why thank you." Naruko said with a grin as she looked around the hanger of the ship.

"Well Naruko how about we get you some clothes and out of those rages you've got on." Cagalli said as she looked around seeing a few eyes where on Naruko, and who could blame them as she had no proper clothes on apart from the rags that covered her most interment areas.

Without saying anything else Cagalli took hold of Naruko's hand and lead her to the room that she was staying in. "Come on before more look at you." Cagalli said as she was now getting a little angry at everyone looking at her they way they were.

Yet on the way to her room they had bumped into Miriallia Haw who was currently walking down the halls of the ship in her pink earth alliance uniform. "Hey is this the girl you found on that Island?" Miriallia asked as she looked at this girl and knew that Cagalli was going to get her some clothes.

"Yeah I sort of need to get her some clothes I mean she can't walk around the ship like this after all." The blonde tomboy said as she saw her room was just a little further ahead as the two blondes ran into the room leaving a shocked and confessed Miriallia in the halls of the Archangel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN well another chapter is now done and I do hope that you all liked it and now as you can now see Naruko is on the Archangel. Just lest say in terms of jokes and all that she is going to put poor Mu to shame on that front, as I want to show the interactions she is going to have with the crew members.**

**Now as you see Azrael has captured someone that knows about the Kyuubi, I won't say who the girl is, as I like to make you guess who it is, but as you know Blue Cosmos they will use all they can in their sick and twisted ideals. Which you will see in the coming chapters, as Azrael gets ready to make his move. All he needs is to know why Naruko is and then a lot more action will happen as Naruko will not stand by.**

**Now as for Naruko she will be training as she is still a ninja, also expect her to with some girls as well, she still has all her powers that the canon Naruto has but not counting the god like powers he got. Now if you readers want her to have them then just ask no shame in it after all. **

**Anything else you would like to know just ask and I will do my best to answer you and ideas that you want to see I also welcome as long as they are useable that is, also note that this will be the last chapter this year from me until next year, so have a happy Christmas everyone and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Oh more girls will join later on in the harem the next girl or girls I already have in mind. ^-^ **


	3. Chapter 3 Land of peace

**A/N man thanks again everyone for the reviews they all mean so much to me and I do hope that you all continue to not only read but also review as well as it does make me happy anyway onto chapter three shall we, oh yeah I own nothing sadly.  
><strong>

**Chapter 3 Land of peace**

Only a couple of days had passed since Cagalli since had been rescued from that deserted island that she had found herself stranded on for almost eighteen hours with this new girl called Naruko with her. Who was now the talk of the ship, with each one wanting to know more on just who this girl was and why she was on that deserted island as well.

As of right now Naruko was in the cafeteria looking at all the food as drool came out her mouth, after all she had been eating nothing but fish for who knows how long, so any kind of food right now would be a good change from the fish she had to eat for so long.

Naruko just continued to look at the food, deciding what she should have, while the former students of Heliopolis just looked at her, since coming onto the ship in her rags Cagalli had got some clothes for the girl to wear, and some spear underwear as well. Naruko was now wearing the same clothes that Cagalli wore after all Naruko said she didn't want to wear a uniform, despite her commenting it looking good on a few girls.

It was as she was looking at the food that the young girl she had seen when she first came on had walked over to her with a smile on her face. "Hi sorry we didn't get to talk much when you came onto the ship, but a Cagalli thought it was best to get you dressed, anyway my name is Miriallia Haw, nice to meet you." The brunette said with a smile on her face.

Naruko just looked at the girl and smiled. "Hi Mir-chan I'm Naruko Uzumaki." Naruko said as she looked at Miriallia with a grin on her face.

Miriallia couldn't help but laugh lightly at the blonde. "Anyway why don't I introduce to the others?" Mir asked thinking it would be best for Naruko to meet her friends.

"Sure thing, I'd love to." Was all Naruko said with a grin as she grabbed onto Miriallia's hand.

It didn't take too long for the two girls had arrived to the table that the former students of Heliopolis who were already eating their food, but they all stopped as they looked up as they saw the two girls. "Hi you must be Mir's friends."

"Yeah we are names Tolle, and you've already meet my girlfriend Mir I see." He said with a grin as he looked at Naruko and saw Mir. "SO, I hear you were stuck on that island."

"Yeah I was and trust me I hated it so much!" Naruko said with a huff as she sat down and crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean all I could do there was catching fish, and since it was small there was not much I could do to pass the time there, well apart from watching the stars at night."

The three boys there just laughed a little seeing that the girl was. "Well I bet you're happy that Cagalli crashed then." Sai said as he wondered just like the others why her eyes we're like this and had whiskers on her face.

Naruko nodded and she took in some food true it didn't taste all that good but in her mind it was better than the fish. "Oh I am." She said, only this time she was smiling even more as her face went a little red.

"So why do you have whiskers on your face." Kuzzey said bluntly to her, as the other all looked at him.

"Yeah I mean I would like to know that as well, I mean if it's alright with you?" Tolle said with a faint blush feeling embarrassed about asking her this. "After all I wouldn't want to intrude or anything."

Naruko just shock her head and looked at the teens with a smile on her face. "Well sure I don't mind but..." Naruko was about to go on when Kira and Flay had walked into the cafeteria.

"Hi everyone this must be that girl we have been hearing about." Flay said as she walked over to the group and sat down next to Naruko. "I'm Flay Allster by the way." She said with a smile as Naruko looked at her up and down which confused not only her but the others as well. "Um is something the matter?"

However Naruko for her part just gave a seductive grin at the red head that was standing right in front of her, and before Flay or the others knew it Flay found her self kissing Naruko with the formers eyes wide open at what was going on.

Kira Yamato on the other hand was a lose for words at what he was seeing as the blonde hair girl that Cagalli said her name is Naruko was making out with his girlfriend, Kira was just too shocked to do much as he watched Naruko pull Flay deeper into the kiss and Kira could hear the blonde moan a little.

The three boys who saw this were shocked but couldn't turn away at what they were seeing it didn't take that long before Naruko stopped kissing Flay and looked around. "Um do you mind not kissing my girlfriend?" Kira said with a blush in his face while Mir was covering her eyes at what she had just seen with a blush on her face as well.

"Oh sorry you should have said sooner." Naruko said as she stuck her tongue out a little feeling embarrassed over what she had done. "But I must say she is a good kisser your a lucky man, but then again red heads can be hot headed at time but very good at kissing." She said with a grin as she licked her lips, as Flay just blushed and looked away.

"Anyway, I guess you want to know more about me huh?" Naruko said with a blush on her face as she saw Flay was looking away with her face just as red as Naruko's was right now. "And sorry about that Kira I thought she was single." She said as the others looked at her wondering even more now what was going on.

"So you like girls then?" Flay asked doing her best not to blush over what had happened, as she soon looked at Naruko.

"Well Ummmmm, yes I like girls Flay always have, but that's not it." She said and looked at the young teens and just smiled at them as she stood up. "All I can ask is don't be shocked alright." Once Naruko was on her feet Kira and the other looked at her as they soon saw nine tails come from behind her. "I'm the new Kyuubi or nine tailed demon fox that why my eyes are the way they are, as for my whiskers I was born with them when I was still human."

"What happened to you?" Mir asked as she then saw Naruko look away but they could all hear her growling in anger. "I've already told Cagalli some but I'm not ready to tell you that it's still painful." She said as the saw her tighten her fists with anger as blood started to come out from her hands.

Everyone just stayed silent at this, each one unsure of what to say yet this didn't last long as once again the Archangel was soon under attack by ZAFT forces once again which ended up forcing the ship going off of their intended course. However this time it wasn't just of a series of clumsy and ill planned strikes by a bumbling imbecile of a commander who had been hoping to use overwhelming numbers to his advantage.

Instead this attack was a well thought out and well coordinated and executed strategy that was being carried out by all four of the stolen Gundams.

One of the Archangel's engines had taken a hit by one of the stolen Gundams and there was a plume of black smoke that was trailing from the damaged engine. Despite the damage being taken, the Archangel was still putting up one hell of a fight, the ship continued to keep the stolen Gundams under suppressing fire as best it could with the Archangel's aft missile launchers and CIWS'.

Murrue gritted her teeth, tense. They were close to Orb Union territory now, so no one aboard, not had thought that ZAFT would attack them. If they strayed across the border, Orb would hit them with overwhelming force, and the ZAFT commander _had_ to know it. Phase-shift or no, even G-weapons could be swamped with enough firepower.

"Strike report ready for launch, Ma'am," Mir called from CIC. "Commanders La Flaga is prepared to follow him out."

"Understood, tell them to launch immediately." Murrue said as she looked at the young girl who just nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am." She turned back to her console. "Kira, launch your machine at once."

_"Roger that,"_ Kira replied, and hit the launch controls; his X105 Strike went flying out of the catapult at high speed, propelling him out onto the battlefield.

"Set Igelstellungs to point-defense mode." Natarle ordered. "Ready the Valiant's and Gottfrieds, and load all missile tubes." She set her jaw. "This time, try to take them out."

* * *

><p>"Dearka what the hell are you waiting for hit that ship now!" Yzak yelled in frustration.<p>

Dearka however was under heavy fire from Mu's Skygrasper which prevented him from lining up a decent shot at the Archangel. Although the Buster was more powerful than the Skygrasper the pilot was almost unable to fire off a decent shot because of the way that the pilot of the mobile armor used his machine's superior agility to his advantage. That and coupled with several blasts from the Skygrasper's attached Agni cannon made a very dangerous combination to whoever it was that the pilot was fighting against, and in this case that was Dearka.

However the Buster's pilot soon received help in a very unlikely form, whose pilot was practically screaming bloody murder (literally) into the communications system "NOW I SHALL EXPERIENCE THE BLISS OF WAR! DIE! DIE! DIE! EVERYONE'S GONNA FUCKING DIE!" Harold shrieked maniacally as he fired off rounds from his shotgun and submachine gun almost at random. Thankfully for both sides of the fighting the near random spray of bullets didn't hit anything that belonged to Harold's allies or even anything that belonged to the Legged Ship or its defenders. "All you Natural pigs shall die, die, die!"

Not wanting to try and look an obviously psychotic gift horse in the mouth Dearka did his best to ignore the mad ravings of that trigger happy lunatic and quickly turned his attention back to the Archangel and saw that the Igelstellungs were now focusing on him.

Although the Legged Ship's CIWS' wouldn't do much damage at all to him, the constant impacts from those weapons would make it annoyingly difficult to aim and hit any of his intended targets. Not to mention that if he was hit enough times his PS armor would drain to the point that it would deactivate which would put him in an even worse situation than he was already in.

The constant Igelstellung barrage from the Legged Ship forced Dearka to fall back a little to try and get a little further out of their limited. Dearka could hear Athrun's voice over the com channels "Nichol break off and engage the enemy from the left, Dearka focus your attacks on the Legged Ship as much as you can!" he ordered. The two soldiers immediately did as they had been instructed and Athrun noticed that once Nichol broke off from the group he was immediately assailed by the Strike while Yzak was still fighting with the Strike and it was clear that he was losing, badly.

"Damn it!" Yzak swore in frustration. Despite Yzak's attempts to shoot down the enemy pilot or at least disengage him had proven to be a completely fruitless endeavour.

Yzak smiled, drawing his own blade of frozen fire. "That's more like it, Strike," he whispered. "Come on; I can't wait to kill you, for what you did to me." He'd sworn vengeance for his scar, and extract vengeance from the Strike he would.

The two machines clashed sabers midair, before the Strike used its superior mobility to dash back and around behind the Duel. _That's their weakness here,_ Kira thought, raising his blade. _They can't manoeuvre very well on those GUULs..._

Yzak cursed harshly. That last attack had cut off his rail gun, and now the coward was running away! He switched back to his rifle, and fired impotently at the Strike, which was now landing back on the _Archangel_'s deck. "You bastard!"

* * *

><p>Lower down, Nicol swooped down on the <em>Archangel,<em> readying his lancer darts. "Now I've got you," he whispered, and aimed carefully.

"The Blitz is incoming!" Sai warned. "And Buster is-"

Explosions cut him off, and Natarle clenched her fists. That kinetic-penetrator attack had just blown away the starboard Valiant... and now the Buster had apparently decided it was better to ignore Mu and take pot-shots at the ship's engines.

"Captain, we're nearing Orb territory," Neumann called. "Three minutes to the border."

Murrue scowled. "Adjust our course," she ordered grimly. "Skirt the edges, but do _not_ allow _Archangel_ to cross the border."

Tolle spun in his chair. "But, Captain! Why?"

"This is an Earth Forces vessel, Crewman Koenig," she replied, eyes on the battle. "Orb does not permit warships from either side to enter their territory; if we cross the border, they _will_ open fire." She closed her eye for a moment. "They guard their neutrality well."

"But," Mir protested, "Won't they understand our situation?"

"Number Three engine's been hit," Sai reported. "We're down five Igelstellungs; levitators taking damage."

* * *

><p>Athrun turned his attention towards the Strike and began to strafe around the opposing mobile suit while firing his beam rifle. While the two former friends continued to pound away at one another. Harold had just started to increase the dosage level that he had been getting from his flight suit's injectors and once he felt the combat drugs flow into his system, Harold's face adopted an even more psychotic look than was normal for him.<p>

Harold looked for the closest target and he happened to find the Beta that was currently trying to fight off the Buster which had recently shifted its targets from the Archangel to that of its defenders. "Out of the way you blonde haired bitch that one is mine!" Harold yelled into the communications channel.

"DIE, DIE, DIIIIEEEE!" Harold screamed as more of the drug continued to flow into his veins making causing the madman's desire to spill more and more blood that came from anyone that he could find increase tenfold. By that point Harold was completely incoherent there wasn't even the slightest possibility of Harold hearing anything outside of his own world.

The two sides continued to fight each other for a while before several new contacts appeared on the Archangel's radar there was a whole fleet of navy ships as well as mobile armors all of which bore the symbol of Orb's Naval Defense Fleet. It would appear that their little battle had made them drift too close to Orb territory and the neutral nation's military had responded to the fighting that was going on so close to their borders.

Soon there was a transmission that came over all military and civilian frequencies no doubt from the commander of the fleet. "Attention all ships this is admiral Matthias of the Orb Naval Defense Fleet, you are trespassing in Orb waters, leave now or you shall be forcibly evicted" the admiral stated calmly yet firmly over an open channel so that everyone would be able to get the message.

* * *

><p>Once the fighting had started Cagalli had at first wanted to try and help fight off the attacking force but quickly realized that she was unable to do so seeing as the second Skygrasper was still undergoing repairs. "Argh I hate not being able to help!" Cagalli said with frustration as she was soon hugged from behind by Naruko who could feel her lovers stress.<p>

"I know how you feel, trust me thanks to me being stuck on that island with them stones my chakra is not at 100% yet so I can't go out there." Naruko said with a sigh. "Damn stone drained me a lot but in a few mouths maybe a year I'll be back to my full power, well I hope."

Like most of the Archangel's crew Cagalli knew for a fact that they were probably getting very close to Orb's borders as the battle had forced them to drift in that direction and Orb's navy would probably send out a naval fleet and order them to leave immediately or they would be attacked.

Cagalli knew that their only real chance to get away from this battle and to a temporary port in the storm would be to head into Orb's borders. So she immediately went towards the bridge so that she would be able to try and negotiate (read: announce that her father was the chief representative of orb and demand that they be given temporary asylum) with whoever it was that Orb's sent out to meet them.

At first Kisaka tried his best to dissuade her from attempting anything rash, but soon saw that Cagalli would not be dissuaded and reluctantly allowed her onto the Archangel's bridge. "I think I have an idea Naruko." Almost the instant that Cagalli got onto the bridge her suspicions of them being way too close to Orb's borders were confirmed.

Not wanting to waste any time Cagalli ran over to the captain's chair where Murrue was sitting. "Let me talk to them" she insisted, seeing as how they would probably end up being sunk if they continued onwards given the amount of damage that they had been taking since the battle had started.

"Captain, please just let me talk to them!" Cagalli offered. Murrue immediately saw what it was that the girl intended on doing. Cagalli's father was a high ranking member in Orb's government if there was anyone that could convince the fleet out there to help the Archangel and its crew then it would have to be Cagalli.

"Alright Cagalli, go right ahead." the captain said before Cagalli put on a small communications headset and spoke into the mike.

"Attention Orb Fleet, this is Cagalli Yula Attha the daughter of Orb's Chief Representative do not open fire on us we-" Cagalli started but was cut off by the admiral.

"Look whoever you are, I'm really not in any mood for jokes and unless you have any conclusive evidence about your identity which I sincerely doubt I suggest that you follow our instructions and leave our waters immediately before we open fire!" admiral Matthias warned before the man disconnected the communications link.

Sai's eyes went wide. "But... isn't Athha...?"

Mir nodded eyes similarly wide. "The leader of Orb..."

"Well it certainly was worth a shot Cagalli." muttered Naruko who was sorely tempted to kick to that mans ass for saying that. "Hell I'm tempted to kick his ass for saying that to you Cagalli chan."

Cagalli just looked at Naruko and gave a smile. "Thanks Naruko, but you don't have too." She said with a smile on her own face.

* * *

><p>For the past several minutes Dearka had been attempting to get a decent shot off at the Archangel but some of the defenders weren't making it easy on him. The near constant barrage from the Skygrasper's attached Agni cannon which was keeping him from getting off any decent shot at the Archangel.<p>

Instinctively Dearka opened fire with the Buster's gun launcher and beam rifle at the Skygrasper. Each shot narrowly missed the intended target and also came perilously close to hitting the Orb ships that were nearby. Dearka let out a sigh of relief that none of the shots hit the Orb vessels, that was an international disaster just waiting to happen.

Athrun seemed to have noticed this and immediately opened up communications with his squad mate "Dearka be careful damn it! You'll end up hitting an Orb ship!" Athrun yelled before continuing "Try hitting the Archangel from the side!"

"Got it" Dearka responded calmly before doing as he had been ordered but still faced the same problems as earlier seeing as how he was still being attacked by the Skygrasper form earlier and it was still difficult to shoot back even though he didn't have to worry about hitting the neutral nation's ships.

* * *

><p>Admiral Matthias could not believe what he had just heard. He was just about ready to give the order to open fire on the Archangel as well as the ZAFT forces for continuing to fight while they headed directly into Orb territory when he received a embedded transmission from Orb's Chief Representative, Lord Uzumi Attha himself.<p>

The man then confirmed that indeed his daughter was aboard that Atlantic Federation ship and gave the admiral a direct order that both he and his men were to go and take the Archangel to one of their naval bases at once and give the crew onboard asylum for the time being.

Not one to disobey orders, especially those that came from someone that was so high in rank in Orb's government he turned to the bridge's communications officer and spoke up.

"Com officer I need you to send a secure transmission to the Archangel be absolutely sure that their pursuers can't intercept it. I want tell them that we are going to grant them temporary asylum but we're going to have to try and make it look like we're engaging them in combat, am I understood?" the admiral ordered to his subordinate who looked a little puzzled by the order but he followed it nevertheless and sent began to send the embedded transmission to the Archangel just as he had been ordered to do.

* * *

><p>As Athrun continued to fight his best as he was able against the Legged Ship's defenders but despite the damage that they had inflicted on the Legged Ship they were slowly starting to lose the fight. Nichol, Dearka and Yzak had already gone down but thankfully they were all picked up by the submarine that had been loaned to Athrun before the ocean's deep depths could crush their mobile suits.<p>

This wasn't looking good for them and when the Legged Ship started to head towards the Orb Naval fleet his first thought was to go after it but then saw that the fleet had already opened fire on the ship and a large number of mobile armors began to head towards them.

The squadron leader of the group opened up communications with them "Attention all other combatants in this area you are hereby ordered to withdraw from the area immediately or you will be treated as hostiles!" the squadron leader ordered.

Athrun thought about it for a moment, it was obvious that they couldn't go after the Legged Ship, it would create an international incident between the PLANTs and Orb and they didn't need more of that kind of political tension with Orb at the moment. But if they didn't go after the Legged Ship then it might end up getting away but he figured that was kind of doubtful considering that Orb was already starting to shoot at it.

Athrun then made his decision they would fall back for now "All forces fall back immediately I repeat all forces fall back immediately" he ordered.

Once they were sure that they were out of radar range Athrun signalled the command sub to surface and allow them to dock with the sub's hanger bay.

* * *

><p>-Archangel, Hanger Bay-<p>

Kira had just finished putting his mobile suit into the docking clamps in the hanger bay and was already on the ground floor of the hanger when he felt the floor shake a little beneath him. The young Coordinator then surmised that they had already started to dock with the underground shipyard that the Orb fleet had been leading them to.

As Kira made his way towards the exit of the hanger he saw Flay standing a couple dozen yards from his current position eventually Flay's eyes came upon his and with only a half second of hesitation she rushed over to him as though there was no tomorrow and enveloped him in a hug and then, by all witness accounts, had proceeded to ram her tongue down his throat. Although Kira was surprised for a moment he quickly melted into the lip lock and for a few moments they just stood there enjoying each other's touch.

However they were soon brought out of their reverie by a series of whistles and catcalls that came from another part of the hanger that was nearby and they both ended the kiss and looked over to where the sounds were originating from and saw Naruko watching them with a grin that was all over her face. "I knew that she'd French kiss you right after the battle Kira, true I thought it would happen once they you were both alone." She said with a grin on her face.

"They were both in the middle of a romantic moment you know Naruko." Murdoch said with a smile on his face.

With a grin she just looked at him. "Well what can I say I like to tease, its part of who I am now after all." She said and saw Kira and Flay trying their beast to sneak away from the girl who teased them.

* * *

><p>Flay had pretty much dragged Kira back to the crew quarters onboard the Archangel where they would have better privacy for some of the more…intimate activities that were of their relationship. They hadn't gone <em>all the way<em> of course, they both unanimously agreed a few days earlier that it would be best if they waited for the right time seeing as they were both only sixteen years of age.

Although as their relationship continued from simply having lunch together to having a number make out sessions before they went to bed Flay did wish that the two of them could take that next step but if Kira wanted to wait for a while then so would she. At least it would make their first time that much more special or at leas that was what she had been hoping for.

As the couple continued to make their way back to Kira's quarters they held each other close and Flay leaned her head on Kira's shoulder with an affectionate smile. As they continued to make their way to Kira's quarters for a little "private time" they heard the sounds of high heels rapidly clacking their way down the metal floor of the ship. Both Flay and Kira turned around and saw a rather overweight woman making her way down the hall towards them.

The large woman stopped just a few feet in front of them "Excuse me but have either of you seen a blond haired girl named Cagalli Attha around here?" she asked with a hint of both annoyance and urgency in her voice. However it seemed that the annoyance wasn't being directed at Kira or Flay but the person that the large woman was trying to find.

"Uh, yeah she's a bit further down the hall on the room numbered two eighty four, why?" Kira asked curious as to what this woman wanted with Cagalli.

"Thank you, now if you'll both excuse me." the woman said before she continued to make her way towards the quarters that Kira and Flay had told her that Cagalli had been using.

* * *

><p>-Cagalli and Naruko room-<p>

"What a day." Cagalli said as she sat down on the bed she had with Naruko sitting next to her as the latter was stretching her arms.

Naruko nodded as she pulled Cagalli into a hug and began lightly kissing her, something Cagalli accepted as she closed her eyes wanting to enjoy the moment of Naruko's lips on hers, Cagalli could already feel Naruko's soft hands on her stomach, while the other made its way to Cagalli's ass. Something that shocked the blonde a little at what Naruko was doing, but Cagalli didn't care right now all she wanted was time with Naruko.

But it was then that the two stopped as Naruko looked down at Cagalli deep into her amber eyes with a smile on her face. "Well Cagalli chan at least we can relax." Naruko said as she looked at Cagalli and smiled. "So this is Orb then?"

Taking a deep breath of air from the kiss Cagalli just gave Naruko a node and was about to answer when a large woman came into the room and smiled when she saw Cagalli. "There you are lady Cagalli."

* * *

><p>At that same time Kira and Flay were already kissing the other both wanted to enjoy their time together, yet it wasn't long after that they heard yelling and sounds of a struggle "What's going on in there?" Kira wondered idly to himself. Flay however just shrugged not knowing either.<p>

A few minutes later they both received their answer as Cagalli was pulled out of her room by the overweight woman the former of which was now wearing a formal dress and clearly didn't look very happy about it. Both Flay and Kira looked absolutely stunned by the fact that Cagalli was wearing now wearing a very formal looking dress. Many aboard the Archangel believed it to be completely impossible for her to wear anything that would resemble a skirt let alone some fancy dress.

Kira looked as though he was about to say something but Cagalli just gave him a look that promised death if he said the wrong thing so Kira promptly kept his mouth shut while Flay just looked with an expression of pure disbelief. Not one single time since meeting Cagalli had the redhead thought that she'd end up seeing Cagalli wearing something as nice as what she was currently wearing now.

After Cagalli left hearing distance Flay looked at her boyfriend with a puzzled look and asked what was on both of their minds "Was that Cagalli?" she asked her mind almost unable to process what it was that she had just seen. "Wait what happened to Naruko?" as she looked in the room she saw said girl on the floor with a large bump on her head.

* * *

><p>-ZAFT, Command Sub, Briefing Room-<p>

"Do those bastards honestly expect us to believe this bullshit?" Yzak demanded angrily while he slammed his fist against the printed message that they had been sent only a few minutes earlier that had come from Orb's government that had informed them that the Archangel had been driven out of their territory.

Just about everyone on that sub had a seriously difficult time believing that message seeing as how not only had Orb aided in the construction of the Legged Ship on one of their own colonies but also had constructed the Gundams for the Earth Forces as well. And then there was also the fact that the daughter of one of the most prominent political figures in Orb's government had just been confirmed to be on that ship. The fact that Orb was expecting them to believe these outright lies was just plain insulting.

"Maybe they expect us to believe it because we have a young commander" Dearka remarked with a smug grin on his face "Dearka!" Nichol exclaimed a little surprised that the blond haired pilot would be making smartass remarks at a time like this.

"I say we go in there and burn down everything until we find the Legged Ship's hiding place and wipe it from existence!" Yzak proclaimed. Athrun was about to try and explain to his thick headed comrade as to why such a foolish plan wouldn't work when commander Lockhart began to laugh almost condescendingly which in turn caused Yzak to turn and gave Lockhart an irritated look.

"So what, are we supposed to just pack up and leave then?" he demanded. However Athrun just shook his head "No we've come too far to just give up now, we'll have Carpentaria apply some political pressure but if things aren't resolved quickly then we'll sneak in and confirm if the Legged Ship is indeed there for ourselves"

Athrun then looked over at everyone "Is that acceptable to everyone?" he asked looking over the group "It's fine by us" said the soldiers nodded their heads in agreement. Yzak seemed to have managed to cool off a little bit by the time he made his next statement.

"Fine" he said before giving a smirk "This way I might actually have the opportunity to see the face of the Strike's pilot for myself" he said with a confident grin on his face.

Athrun frowned at that little comment "Alright this meeting is adjourned" he said before he along with the rest of the other pilots left the briefing room to do whatever it was that they did in their free time.

* * *

><p>-Chief Representative Uzumi Attha's office-<p>

Captain Ramius was a little nervous. After all being in front of a well known and very much respected politician in Orb's political circles could have that kind of an effect even with the other three ranking officers on the ship. She didn't want to make a bad impression on the one who had quite frankly just pulled their asses straight out of the fire.

What Uzumi Attha had just done for them could probably end up having some major political backlash from some of the members of the neutral nation's government if this ever got out. There were several government officials who sympathized with the PLANTs who had been all but demanding that Orb's government side with ZAFT in the war.

"Officially we've stated to both the public and the ZAFT force that has been pursuing you that you as well as your ship were chased out of Orb waters a short time ago" he explained with a calm and collected expression. Before Murrue could say anything Mu spoke up "Mister Attha might I inquire as to why it is that you saved us, because it doesn't seem as though you helped us simply because your daughter was onboard" said the mobile armor pilot.

Uzumi Attha then let out a sigh, "You're correct, now let me ask do you think that I could even compare this country's fate to that of my own daughter." he explained before he elaborated "There is much more at stake here than just my own flesh and blood. Please do not think that I'm a heartless monster or anything I am both relieved and overjoyed that Cagalli is still alive but I must consider the lives of everyone else in this nation." Attha explained before he continued.

"This also brings me to the case of Heliopolis, not only were there a number of fatalities that came from the destruction of that colony but we've learned that several civilians eventually volunteered there services to the Atlantic Federation when they were offered to leave the ship" he said before Murrue stood up with a guilty look on her face.

"I'm truly sorry about both Heliopolis and the civilians." she apologized sincerely. Murrue never wanted to drag the students from Heliopolis into their war but at the time there was little choice in the matter. What Uzumi said next surprised her.

"Forget it, we're just as much at fault for what happened at Heliopolis as you are. Since this is also an internal problem in our nation, the primary reason that we're able to maintain our position as a neutral state is because we don't want to face either Naturals or Coordinators as enemies. Unfortunately without any power we can't enforce this and if we were to obtain more power we'd inevitably become a target from either side of this conflict"

"I understand completely sir." said Murrue.

Uzumi Attha hesitated for a second before he spoke up "Also I feel that I must explain the main reason that we spared your ship rather than simply sent it to the bottom of the ocean, we hope to obtain the combat data from both the Archangel and the Strike, we also want you to lend us the Strike's pilot, one Kira Yamato I believe his name was to aid Morgenroete in creating an operating system that will allow Naturals to use mobile suits, if you agree we can provide you with extensive repairs and refits for your ship." he explained

Natarle looked as though she was about to protest to that sort of a demand seeing as how the Archangel was an Atlantic Federation ship but she quickly stopped herself seeing as how it was Murrue's call, not hers. Besides Natarle knew that Uzumi Attha would just as easily kick all of them out of Orb if they tried to refuse something like that.

Several long seconds had passed before Murrue responded "Very well then, we accept your offer" she said before Uzumi turned and looked over at Naruko who was rubbing her head.

Uzumi Attha then adjourned the meeting and allowed the commanding officers of the Archangel to go back to their ship to inform the crew of their new agreement with the governing body of Orb.

"I'm against it!" Natarle said, with surprising vehemence. "Giving the Strike's combat data to Orb... it would be bad enough if it were Eurasia, but Orb isn't even a member of the Earth Alliance!"

Mu rolled his eyes. "So, what are we supposed to do, _swim_ to Alaska? I don't know if you noticed, Lieutenant, but the _Archangel_ is hardly in any shape to go anywhere right now. Without repairs, it'll take us months... _if_ we get there at all."

"I'm aware of that," she snapped back. "I didn't say we shouldn't obtain repairs here; but I _am_ saying we should pay for them, not trade the Strike's data and the loan of one of our pilots."

"In case you didn't notice," Mu interjected, "We don't exactly have the cash on hand to _do_ that, Lieutenant. Repairing a ship like this won't be cheap, you know; I'd say Lord Uzumi's price is quite reasonable, under the circumstances."

"But, Commander-"

"Enough, Natarle," Murrue said wearily. "He's we don't have much choice if we're going to get to Alaska. And, as I said during the meeting, the G-weapon technology is hardly a secret now. I don't see any harm in helping them out."

Natarle glowered. "Very well then, Captain," she said, _most_ reluctantly. "But I'll be sure to mention this in my report when we reach Alaska." She saluted crisply, and stalked angrily from the room.

"The Lieutenant didn't look happy," She remarked and looked over to Mu. "She being by the Book again?"

Mu sighed. "Yeah; sometimes I'm not sure how much she understands about reality, outside of battle. We really _don't_ have much choice."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Whoa what a chapter and it's shall just heat up more from hear, and don't worry Kira is still having Flay I just wanted to add a funny moment since Naruko is the new Kyuubi their personalities are mixed, and yes she will have that darker side of her later on. And yes not much with Naruko this chapter want to shift it to the others from Gundam seed a little anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as next chapter a few more girls will join Naruko's harem as so fare this is the list of girls that have joined. Others well I hope you know I can't say but have no fear some will join just a lot later on**

**Naruko's mates: just a note Naruko has to head mates.**

**Cagalli head mate**

**Naruto girl 1? head mate**

**Naruto girl 2?**

**Naruto girl 3?**

**Juri**

**Asagi**

**Mayura**

**So as you can see the Astray girls will be the next to join so that is a lot of girls right now for little Naruko lol but more will join later and I doimean more, who they are well you will just need to wait but just to you know before the Archangel leaves Naruko will have got at least nine to the list. But here is something I would like to ask you all that I have been thinking over should Naruko go with the Archangel once it leaves Orb?**

**Other than that please review so that I know what you think of Naruko's list so far and what you thought of the chapter.**

**StikerExia well I will keep that a secret for now but remember as you your self said earth no longer remembers chakra but since Naruko wouldn't age for all that time and had a lover or two before Cagalli. As of right now Naruko, dose has more mates or lovers than Cagalli, three or more are Naruto girls.**

**As for the try burning Gundam thanks, I didn't even think of that one since there are so many that she could so that will be one that she can use, but she will be trained first, and have no fear she will use her powers in battle of Orb as she needs to be fast, other times not so much that is all I will say. And for Shinn well Naruko will punch him later on, after all her life was hell as she still lost her parents to Obito like canon Naruto, so you will see him but like how Naruko deals with him.**

**Kinunatzs well so far now she can't fly as the stone that Cagalli saw in chapter one drained her chakra away keeping her from getting away its sort of my own thing that I made after I watched the first Naruto film it will be explained next chapter. And have no fear she will be as strong as the canon Naruto but she can't fight in space without a mobile suit as she still needs air so that she can breath after all.**

**Now as for the whole giving chakra to someone, well for now its sort of acts as a warning, so that when Cagalli is in danger Naruko would go to her, does this mean she has chakra?**

**Darlpokemaster: Thanks again man hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
